Ghosts
by JewelStruck
Summary: Young Justice is given a detective mission that changes their points of view. And I mean, ghosts CAN'T be real! Can they? And What's with the missing kids, and the four old men who seem to know more than they're letting on. Why couldn't they have one simple mission? EVER? Join Young Justice on their journey into the supernatural!


**Disclaimer: Whatever you don't recognize is MINE! Nothing else. Just that.**

"So, Supey... Think you'll ever be tired of watching static?" asked Wally hopefully.

"No." answered Superboy in a monotone.

"Didn't think so..." Wally sighed.

The team was bored. They hadn't been on a mission in weeks.

NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!

At the moment M'gann was humming while baking M'n'm cookies, she was taking classes and getting better at not burning them to a crisp.

Kaldur was reading 'Of Mice and Men' (which is actually a wonderful book that I recommend).

Robin was on his holo-glove most likely hacking into the FBI or CIA or something like that.

Superboy was staring at the static filled Tv, again. For the 9th time.

Artemis was doing some homework at the island in the kitchen while chatting with M'gann about some weird kid in her school who took a picture of her on the first day.

Wally was lying upside down on the couch.

As the zeta-tubes fired up, he flipped himself ungracefully off (maybe he face planted) and scrambled over to them.

_"Recognized- Batman; 02, Black Canary; 13, Red Tornado; 16" _announced the computer.

"Dowehaveamission?Ohpleasepleasepleasesaywehaveamission!PLEASE!" Wally shouted before the three league members took three steps.

Batman glared at Kid Flash, a silent warning to slow down.

"W-what I m-meant w-was uh uh..." Wally gulped as Batman's glare intensified.

"Smooth, KF. What he wants to say is 'do we have a mission'?

"Actually, yes." Black Canary admitted.

"REALLY!?" half the team shouted in joy.

"Yes. Go suit up." ordered Batman.

Artemis and Wally sprinted to get their hero wear, they were the only two not suited up.

Five minutes later, Wally got back with Artemis trailing after him.

"I win!" shouted Kid Flash.

"Baywatch, you have _super speed_ of course you won. I'd be worried if you didn't... and yet you only won by about ten seconds... guess that means I actually won. Right?" Artemis teased.

"Bu-but-but..." Wally stuttered only to be given a _'shut it and accept it'_ look from the PMS queen herself.

"AHEM! I thought you WANTED a mission." BC scolded.

"We do... sorry." grumbled Wally and Artemis.

"Finally." Batman began, he moved to the computer and typed something in, then 5 pictures popped up.

The first showed a boy and girl who both looked around the same age side by side. They both had dark brown hair and eyes so brown that they were almost black. They were pale and the girl had light red lipstick.

"These two are twins Axel and Beretta Alvarez. Ages 16. Missing two months ago."

The second was a girl who was really lanky. She had bright blue eyes and purple streaks dyed into her coal black hair. She was REALLY pale and had a lip ring on the left side of her face.

"Jinx Melnitz. Age 15. Two and a half months ago."

The third was of three kids altogether. Two girls and a boy. The boy and the oldest girl had blonde hair while the other girl had brown hair. They each had vibrant green eyes and a streak of green dyed into their hair on the left side.

"17 year old, Cyra, 15 year old, Toril and 13 year old, Alexei Stantz. Three months ago."

Another picture was of two siblings. Both had black hair and brown eyes. The girl had long hair pulled into a ponytail and both had thick glasses.

"Luna and Seth Spengler. Ages, 16 and 13. Four months ago."

The last was an African-American girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was slim and undoubtedly pretty.

"Akira Zeddemore. Missing three months ago." Batman finished.

"Batman, not to be rude, but why can't the police handle this?" asked Artemis.

Batman didn't answer. He turned to the key board and within seconds, the 5 photos disappeared. Instead a single photo hovered in the middle.

It showed a tall boy, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was tanned, and had a strange uninterested look in his eye.

"This is Jax Venkman. 20 years old. Recently, he moved to New York and 'adopted' nine children." explained Black Canary.

The photo disappeared, it was replaced with a picture of a run down fire station.

"This is where he and the nine children live." she continued.

"How exactly is this relevant?" asked Wally, who was growing impatient.

"Here is a group photo of him and the adopted children." stated Batman.

The fire station melted away to a picture of the missing kids all standing together, smiling.

"This isn't the ONLY odd thing either. Since they moved there, there have been sightings of people in odd jumpsuits around the city." BC included.

Batman then pulled up a picture. It was of four people in khaki jumpsuits, black boots, black belts covered in contraptions and a strange logo that seemed to be saying 'no-ghosts'. The faces of the picture were too blurry to identify though.

"That's really weird. Are they bad-guys?" asked M'gann, confused.

"We don't know. We believe it has SOMETHING to do with this flier." BC stated, handing a worn flier to Aqualad.

The rest of the team crowded around him to see the flier.

"There is a phone number here. Could you not trace it?" asked Kaldur.

"They would have already tried that!" scoffed Robin.

"We have. It is untraceable. Even for me." growled Bats, obviously ticked by that piece of information.

"Have ya' tried just calling it?" asked Wally.

"Yes, but they refused to give us the address. It's the same business as on that flier." huffed BC.

"You don't think they actually believe this do you? I was taught in Cadmus that these aren't real." grumbled Superboy.

"Yeah, I'm with Supey! Magic, MAYBE. BUT THIS? This is LAUGHABLE!" Wally shouted.

"Well, this is you're mission. Find out for sure what this is, and why." BC said, gesturing to the flier, before following Batman and Red Tornado to the zeta-tubes.

_"Recognized- Batman; 02, Red Tornado; 16, _Black Canary; 13,"_ _

"Well then, We know WHO they are. We know WHERE they are. It's too early to know WHY they are. So really, we just need to find out WHAT they are." mumbled Artemis.

"Here is our first objective: Find out what 'The Ghostbusters' are."


End file.
